fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DMUA/SAO Tabletop feat logu
mehyha Illfang learns the utility of projectile Gergies. "Illfang charges a new Sword Skill... but it's not the same Sword Skill as the rest. It jumps up to the walls... and starts to dash all across it. It's getting faster, until--'' ''Gergy sees a blur coming straight towards him! Struggling to track it's movements, Gergy raises his sword ''--But it was of no use, as Gergy was already struck the moment he thought of raising his blade.'' SLASH The Sword Skill automatically does critical damage. Gergy: GLAAAWWWWW Gergy takes 56 damage from the blow! CRASH! He's blasted against the wall, causing a huge crater." Mark, the GM, says it's 30 Feet wide and 5 Feet Deep. Though I guess Ed already calced this, so Edit: Buuuut Ed did it wrong. He forgot to convert Feet Cubed to centimeters cubed. .... and forgot how to cylinder Since Mark says Violent Frag is the one that actually happened, Ed only calced that. pi x 15 x 5 = 3534.2917352885173933 cubic feet which is 100079996.87953841686 cubic cm It's 6905519784.68815076334 joules for v. frag, 1.6 tons of TNT, Building level+ A really big tree also learns of it's utility So an Elder Treant messes Gergy the hecc up. Mark says it's 60 ft in diameter, 50 ft in depth. I already did this, but I'll copypaste. 60 Feet= 1828.8 CM 50 Feet = 1524 CM 1828.8x1524= 2787091.2 Cm for our area. Fragmentation is 2787091.2*8 = 22296729.6 Joules, 0.00532904627151 Tons, Room level. Violent Fragmentation is 2787091.2*69 = 192309292.8 Joules, 0.04596302409177 Tons, Room level. Pulverization is 2787091.2*214.35 = 597412998.72 Joules, 0.14278513353728 Tons, Room level+ Edit: Ed found out I did this wrong. Turns out just analizing someone's formula with numbers popping up seemly out of nowhere without asking the person who did it how to do it is not very accurate. Here's the corrected version: pi x 914^2 x 1524 = 3999698279.1319675422518374 cubic centimeters 65 tons of TNT for V. frag, City Block level+ A Dark Elf Commander from floor 3 gets really passionate about Waifus Mark says it's 100 Feet in Diameter and a Hundred feet deep. Pi times 50 squared times 100 is 785,398.163397448. That many cubic feet is 22239999306.5 Cubic Centimeters Times 69 is 1534559952148.5 Joules, 366.768631010635 Tons of TnT, Multi City Block level. Okami dodges stuff from centimeters or something http://prntscr.com/k1bk9e I'm not in the mood for uploading the picture. Ed already did the calc "gonna assume she moved her shoulder length for 18 years old it's 35 cm she's 16 but close enough she moved 0.35 m it was centimeters from her face gonna assume 5 cm then 2 cm for a highball Assuming Sensei moves at Peak Human speeds (9.8 M/S) that nets us a timeframe of 0.0051020408163265 seconds inputting everything else gives me 68 m/s, Subsonic 171.500000000001029 m/s or literally exactly baseline Subsonic+ Assuming Sensei moves at Subsonic speeds (Because he moves in blurs) That nets us a timeframe of 0.0005830903790087 seconds 600.250000000047719875 m/s, mach 1.7, Supersonic Low-End is 240.09999999999438166 m/s or Subsonic+" Results Illfang does stuff: 6905519784.68815076334 joules, 1.6 tons of TNT, Building level+ Tree is mean 65 tons of TNT, City Block level+ Waifu power is strong 1534559952148.5 Joules, 366.768631010635 Tons of TnT, Multi City Block level. Okami is fast I guess I'll only post the one Mark actually approved, which is Mach 1.7, Supersonic Category:Blog posts